New Roads Ahead
by Darkness on the Horizon Leader
Summary: *AU Organization XIII is back...with hearts! They've been given a third chance to go out into the worlds and make things better...now if only they could find the right one. Expect comedy, adventure, and randomness! Rated T to be safe. Multiple crossovers


**Yep! I'm back! And I really wanted to do something about the Organization's life after death...IF they got a life after death. So clearly, this will be AU with references to the games! Be on the lookout for spoilers if you haven't played everything yet!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KH or Organization XIII.**

* * *

><p>"<em>Cursed...Keyblade..."<em>

"_Heh...wouldn't you like to know?"_

"_Is this...the end?"_

"_No! I don't want to—!"_

"_This was a fight I should not have started."_

"_You can't do this!"_

"_Kingdom Hearts...where...is my heart?"_

"_Now go."_

"_No way!"_

"_How could you...Roxas?"_

"_This...This is the heart of a hero..."_

"_I won't allow—!"_

"_Looks like my summer vacation...is over."_

* * *

><p>The sound of waves crashing against the shore stirred thirteen people on the beach.<p>

One by one, they forced themselves to their feet and looked around, confusion clouding their gazes. It wasn't until their gazes met with each other...did the memories come flooding back.

"...Xemnas?" a tan, scarred, one-eyed man asked the silver-haired one next to him. A grin slowly spread along his face as he looked around, "...We're alive?"

"It...it would appear so." a tall, blond man with green eyes said, "But...how?"

"Kingdom Hearts!" the youngest of the bunch, a teen with spiky blond hair exclaimed. The others followed to where he was pointing.

Indeed, a familiar, floating heart-moon towered above them in the sky. Light seemed to be pouring out of it, even though the sky was bright and clear.

"Kingdom Hearts." Xemnas, the silver-haired man echoed, "But how? What happened to the castle, the World That Never Was?"

"Roxas!" a redhead exclaimed, lunging at the young blond. Roxas, as was his name, turned around and was thrown to the sand by his friend, and they laughed together.

"Axel!" Roxas cried out as his friend gave him a noogie, "Axel, you're alive!"  
>"Forget that!" a young, mullet-headed teen exclaimed, "We're all alive!"<p>

"Demyx!" Roxas and Axel shouted together. They pulled their friend down and got into a playfight, reveling in the sheer feel of being alive.

"But this doesn't make sense!" the blond man with green eyes exclaimed, "We all died! How could we possible be alive?"

"Oh shut up, Vexen." Xigbar, the one-eyed man said, "Just enjoy yourself. We're alive!"

And with that, he threw himself into the playfight and the four of them just rolled around in the sand together, kicking up dirt into the faces of their companions.

"Alive!" a platinum blond man with blue eyes exclaimed, "We made it, gents! We survived!"

"Kingdom Hearts!" Roxas said again. "I think Kingdom Hearts gave us a third chance!"

Axel broke away from the fight and panted, smiling lopsidedly at his pal. "How d'you figure that?"

"Simple, really." Roxas went on, as he now had the full attention of everyone, "We had strong hearts before, so we were given a second chance. I think this time, Kingdom Hearts gave us a third chance by giving us one more chance at being alive."

Demyx slapped his friend on the back and grinned, "If that's the case, then all hail Kingdom Hearts! I've never felt so alive in my life!"

"Felt?" Saix, a bluenette with piercing yellow eyes repeated, "If what Number XIII said is true, then we're still deprived of hearts."

"Drop the numbers, Saix." the one woman in the group, Larxene said, "The Castle's dead, so I figure so is the Organization."

"Speaking of dead..." Vexen said, fixing his green-eyed gaze on Axel's, "I believe it was you, Axel, who ended my existence?"

Axel threw up his hands in surrender and exclaimed, "Not my fault! Marluxia made me."

All eyes turned to the pink-haired man, some of them full of unmasked hatred.

Marluxia only shrugged and said, "That's in the past...but now, we are alive. Surely that, with the recent acquisition of our hearts, nothing of our pasts matter now?"

Everyone paused to take in what he had said. In the silence that followed, with no one moving or speaking at all, there was only one sound heard above the roar of the waves.

Heartbeats. Thirteen separate heartbeats, all drumming out the beat of life into the former-Nobodies.

"Hearts...?" Saix said slowly, "We...we have our hearts back?"

"Yeah man." Axel said, a smile creeping along his face, "We're alive, and with our hearts! That's a bonus!"

"...although, I must agree with Vexen." another young teen said, this one with overhanging, slate-colored hair. His blue eyes burned into Axel's as he said, "I know you were the one who egged Replica Riku into murdering me, Axel. And now that I have a heart, I can feel all the anger I should have had coming back."

"Ah..." Axel didn't have a comeback for that one, "Um...well, y'see Zexion...you knew too much...!"

"And is that any reason to kill someone?" Zexion asked.

"Er..."

"What I would like to know is," Xemnas said, his deep voice rolling out to the others, "what you were thinking when you thought you could overthrow me, Marluxia."

The firestarter Marluxia took a step back, his eyes narrowed in defense as he said, "I have my reasons. But, as I said, that is in the past now. Can you not forgive and forget, and move on?"

"Some of us can, Marluxia." Roxas said, "But others can't. That's just the way it is."

Marluxia didn't say anything else, but he could tell that it would take a while to worm his way back into everyone's good graces.

"Onto something else," Xaldin said, "where in the worlds are we?"

Demyx stood up and looked around, "Um...a beach!"

Xaldin gave him a deadpan look and sighed, "New heart, same Demyx."

"Oh no, don't tell me we're on the Destiny Isles!" Axel groaned.

"No, otherwise we would've been mauled by Sora again." Roxas snickered, "No, it's a beach, but not _that _beach."

Axel's response was to kick some sand into his friend's face again, laughing, "Alright smarty pants! _You _figure out where we are!"

"According to this, we've landed in...now hold on, that can't be right." Zexion mused, flipping through his Lexicon.

"Wait wait wait, hold on...how the heck do you still have that thing?" Xigbar asked, nodding at the book.

Zexion shrugged.

"I simply went through the usual ritual to call my weapon to me and it came. I suppose we still have _some _vestiges of the darkness within us." he said.

"Yeah yeah, whatever!" Axel said loudly, "Just tell us where in darkness' name _are we?_"

"According to this, we're in Hollow Bastion." Zexion said, "But...I don't remember Hollow Bastion ever having a beach."

Xaldin shook his head.

"Impossible. As you said, Hollow Bastion doesn't have a beach. Where are we _really?_" he wanted to know.

Zexion shrugged, "As I said: this says Hollow Bastion. Perhaps we should look for some familiar land marks?"

"Dressed in these?" Larxene asked, looking down at her Organization coat, made dirty from the sand and water, "I don't think so!"

"Yeah, I agree with Larx." Axel said, rubbing his neck, "These things are making me even hotter than usual."

Roxas snickered and burst out laughing, "Yeah, _sure, _Axel!"

Xigbar strode over and clapped a hand on both their shoulders. He had already shed his cloak, to reveal a black mid-sleeved shirt and old jeans underneath. "Take 'em off already, guys!"

Following his example, each ex-Nobody shed their coat and they fell to the ground, where they evaporated into dark smoke. Each person was wearing similar garb to Xigbar, expect in some cases it was a white t-shirt, or black jeans, or in Larxene's case, a midnight-blue long-sleeved shirt and black pants.

"What?" she asked, shrugging.

"Let's just head inland." Xemnas said, raising a hand to point where. Everyone jumped back in surprise when a familiar swirling dark corridor appeared and Xemnas put his hand back down, staring at in shock.

"_And _we can do that?" Xigbar asked wonderingly, "So...we're human...with Nobody powers?"

"Sweet!" Demyx exclaimed, "Let's go in!"

And before anyone could stop him, Demyx had dived headlong into the Organization's weirdest - and most memorable - adventure yet.


End file.
